Riddle(s)
by Hanazawa Yuki
Summary: Wahai para detektif! Berkumpulah kemari, dan carilah misteri yang terselip di setiap cerita! Pada bagian terakhir, hanya akan ada satu misteri yang tidak akan bisa terpecah kan. Author New, First Mystery Fic! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_Dosa..._

 _Menurutmu apa itu dosa?_

 _Ketika mendengar kata 'dosa', pasti yang ada dipikiran kalian hanya satu._

 _Neraka._

 _Dosa identik dengan Neraka, betul?_

 _Saat ini, aku, sebagai narrator akan memberikan kalian sebuah cerita._

 _Tentang 7 Dosa Mematikan._

 _Envy_

 _Pride_

 _Lust_

 _Greed_

 _Sloth_

 _Gluttony_

 _dan juga, Wrath_

 _Kalau begitu, simaklah cerita ku, para pendengar sekalian_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seven Deadly Sins versi Yuki milik Hanazawa Yuki**

 **BoboiBoy milik Animonsta, lagu Vocaloid yang ada punya Akuno-P/Mothy**

 **Warning Alerts! OOC, banyak Typo, tidak mengikuti EYD, alur kecepatan, dan kenistaan lain nya**

 **Haiiiiii! Hanazawa Yuki disini! Ini adalah Prolog dari cerita Seven Deadly Sins XD**

 **Oke, silahkan dinikmati**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading Minna! ^^

.

.

.

Selamat datang pembaca sekalian!

Aku, sebagai narrator, akan menyajikan untuk kalian semua cerita tentang seven deadly sins!

Hebat bukan? Oke, aku tau aku norak tapi tolong dengarkan aku dulu

Semua yang terjadi dicerita ini hanyalah imajinasi semata

Tidak ada unsur kenyataan

Dan juga, aku akan menjelaskan dosa dulu~

Apa itu dosa?

Dosa adalah suatu balasan untuk perbuatan yang tercela

Betul? Atau aku harus _googling_ dulu?

Oke, abaikan yang tadi

Intinya, ada 7 dosa yang menjauhkan seorang manusia dari tuhan nya

Hanya 7? Iya, emang dari sana nya kayak gitu

Yang pertama adalah Envy

Yang kedua adalah Greed

Yang ketiga adalah Gluttony

Yang keempat adalah Lust

Yang kelima adalah Sloth

Yang keenam adalah Pride

Dan yang terakhir adalah Wrath

Artinya? Ah iya, hampir lupa~

Envy adalah iri hati

Greed adalah pelit

Gluttony adalah kerakusan

Lust adalah nafsu

Sloth adalah kemalasan

Pride adalah kesombongan

Wrath adalah kemarahan

Sekarang, kita akan mulai dari yang pertama aku sebutkan.

Envy.

Wahai para detektif, berkumpulah kemari dan carilah misteri yang terselip diantara cerita

Jadi, mari kita mulai!

.

.

.

.

Tsudzuku

Yuki's side:

HALO! Dengan Yuki disini~ bagus gak? Jelek yah? Cacad yah? Yowes lah~

Daripada berlama-lama lagi, mending langsung tekan aja tombol 'Next' dibawah~

Oke, saya gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi '-'

Pokoknya, Review! Review! Review!

Sincerely, Hanazawa Yuki


	2. Envy

"KYAAAAAA" Teriakan menyayat hati dapat terdengar dari mansion yang sedang dilahap oleh api.

Seorang wanita bersurai putih yang baru saja pulang dari perjalanan nya membeli kain sangat kaget sekali mansion nya terbakar.

" _HAHA!* OMAE DAIJOUBU KA?!_ "teriak wanita itu panik. " _HAHA_!"seru wanita itu lagi. (Haha berarti ibu, sangat formal)

 **WUSSH**

"Hiks... Haha... Daijoubu... Desu yo?"gumam wanita bermata biru itu sedih.

Beberapa tahun kemudian,

Seorang penjahit dari Enbizaka sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri taman kota. Tiba-tiba, dia bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang cantik sekali.

Penjahit itu memandangi kecantikan yang dimiliki oleh wanita bersurai violet itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar tubuh? Kau akan memiliki kecantikan ku ini"ucap wanita bersurai violet itu.

Si penjahit mengangguk dan mulai menukar tubuhnya dengan wanita bersurai violet itu.

Mau kuceritakan sebuah kisah? Pasang telinga dan matamu baik-baik ya.

Kalau begitu, _boleh kita mulai sekarang?  
_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seven Deadly Sins versi Yuki milik Hanazawa Yuki**

 **Tailor Shop on Enbizaka punya Akuno-P**

 **BoboiBoy punya Animonsta**

 **Warning! FemLong-Haired! Halilintar, Fem! Guest, Fem! Guest, aneh, OOC, gaje, dan lain-lain**

 **HAAAAI~ ini adalah versi re-edited dari Tailor Shop on Enbizaka yang one-shot!**

 **Aku bikin ini karna baru denger ulang lagunya XD**

 **Bagi yang sudah mereview, kalian boleh mengulangi/? review kalian lagi~**

 **Dimohon membaca Prolog terlebih dahulu~ /gak/**

 ** _Dozo~_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Di pinggir kota Enbizaka, terdapat toko penjahit yang dimiliki oleh seorang wanita muda.

Dengan keterampilan dan sikap yang baik, dia adalah wanita populer dikalangan tetangga nya.

Tapi yang ada dipikiran nya hanyalah suami nya tercinta yang 'tidak pernah pulang'.

"Walaupun dia punya seseorang yang mirip denganku, dia tidak pernah pulang"ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Namanya BoboiBoy Halilintar, seorang penjahit yang sangat disegani banyak orang.

Oke, cukup, aku tahu kalian pasti bosan membaca narasi tadi.

Hari ini tetangga sama seperti biasa, sangat tenang dan damai seperti biasa.

Saat ini aku sedang pergi berjalan-jalan ditaman dan...

OH LIHAT! Itu dia! Dia ada disana! Aku senang sekali bisa melihatnya. Aku melihatnya bersama seorang wanita asing berkimono merah.

Si-siapa itu?

Wanita itu sangat dekat sekali dengan suami ku. Dia juga terlihat sangat sopan dan cantik pada saat yang bersamaan.

Aku iri dengan nya. Aku merasakan sebutir cairan hangat menetes ke pipiku.

Apa aku menangis? Ta-tapi kenapa?

Su-suami ku...

Padahal aku berharap dia pulang dan memeluk ku.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk berlari pulang ke rumah.

Aku berlari ke rumah dengan berlinang air mata yang menyebabkan beberapa tetangga kaget.

Persetan dengan mereka! Aku tidak peduli!

Di rumah, aku mengambil gunting pemberian ibu ku dengan satu tangan.

Dengan mata basah karna air mata, aku mulai menjahit ulang kimono merah tersebut.

"Aku akan menjahit ulang kimono merah nya~"gumamku pelan dan menjahit ulang kimono merah yang ada di pahaku.

* * *

Aku sedang berjalan-jalan keluar rumah sekedar menenangkan diri. Saat berjalan keluar rumah, tetangga sangat ribut sekali.

Sepertinya ada pembunuhan. Tapi yasudahlah, apa urusan nya dengan ku?

Aku melihat nya lagi! Hari ini dia tampak depresi didekat jembatan.

Disamping nya ada seorang gadis dengan surai hitam indah yang tertutupi topi itu yang sedang menenangkan nya.

Gadis bertopi biru itu memakai ikat pinggang hijau yang bagus.

Sangat cocok sekali, aku jadi iri.

Ah, jadi itu tipe perempuan mu? Kenapa tidak bilang?

Aku pun berjalan kerumah dan mengambil gunting kesayangan ku dengan satu tangan.

Dengan mata memerah bengkak, aku mulai menjahit ulang ikat pinggang hijau itu.

"Aku akan menjahit ulang ikat pinggang itu~"gumamku pelan dan menjahit ulang ikat pinggang hijau yang ada dimeja kerjaku.

* * *

Tetangga hari ini menjadi gelisah. Sepertinya ada pembunuhan lagi.

Aku melihatnya lagi didepan toko jepit rambut. Dia bersama dengan seorang gadis yang tampaknya masih sangat muda.

Pria itu memberi gadis kecil itu sebuah jepit rambut kuning yang indah.

KAU PIKIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KAU BENAR-BENAR JAHAT!

Tapi lupakan, aku masih ada pekerjaan. Aku pulang ke rumah dan mengambil gunting pemberian ibu ku dengan satu tangan.

Tapi, ini aneh. Sejak kapan gunting ku menjadi warna merah? Aku melupakan nya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan ku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pekerjaanku sudah selesai.._

 _Sekarang aku tinggal menunggumu datang kemari.._

 _Kalau kau tidak datang kemari.._

 _ **Aku akan datang kepadamu~**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya sudah terkumpul.

Kimono merah, ikat pinggang hijau, dan jepit rambut kuning yang kutaruh di rambutku.

Aku sudah menjadi tipe gadis mu.

Jadi bagaimana sayang?

 **Apakah aku cantik?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tetangga hari ini sangat ribut. Sekarang seorang pria telah terbunuh.

Dikabarkan sebuah keluarga yang berisi satu ayah & ibu juga dua anak perempuan, dibunuh oleh seseorang.

Diamping itu, dia sangat jahat sekali padaku.

"Selamat siang, senang bertemu denganmu"ucapnya padaku.

Rasanya dia seperti berbicara pada orang asing.

 _Dia seperti berbicara pada orang asing._

Tapi aku masih ber konsentrasi pada pekerjaanku. Aku mengambil gunting pemberian ibu dengan satu tangan.

Sekarang gunting ini telah berwarna merah. Semakin kau menajamkan nya, semakin bagus hasil potongan nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari da

Yuki's side:

YOSHAAAA! Akhirnya selesai juga! /elapkeringet/

Baiklah para detektif! Silahkan pecahkan riddle diatas dan cari makna tersembunyi didalamnya!

Pertanyaan yang harus dijawab:

Siapa wanita bersurai violet di opening?

Siapa wanita berkimono merah?

Siapa gadis berikat pinggang hijau?

Siapa gadis berjepit rambut kuning?

Siapa 'pria' yang dimaksud Halilintar?

Kira-kira, apa penyebab gunting Halilintar berwarna merah?

Apa maksud dari kalimat 'menjahit ulang' yang dikatakan Halilintar?

Bisakah kamu menemukan makna tersembunyi lain nya?

Oke, silahkan dijawab~

Sincerely, Hanazawa Yuki


	3. Future

Ah, halo! Mau mendengar cerita? Ayo mendekat ke sini! Biar kuceritakan sepucuk cerita yang sangaaaaat singkat!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Riddles (bukan) milik Hanazawa Yuki**

 **BoboiBoy punya Animonsta**

 **Riddle yang Yuki pakai bukan punya Yuki**

 **Warning! Aneh, OOC, gaje, dan lain-lain**

 **Halo! Kali ini diambil dari Riddle yang pernah Yuki baca**

 ** _Dozo~_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Seorang pria bersurai violet berjalan ditengah kegelapan malam. Pria itu baru saja pulang dari klub malam dalam keadaan mabuk.

Ditengah perjalanan, pria itu melihat sebuah tenda kecil berwarna ungu dengan gambar bintang-bintang dan papan kayu didepan nya.

Papan kayu itu bertuliskan "Peramal Masa Depan". Pria itu menyeringai, "Heh! Paling bohongan! Biar aku coba!"ucap pria itu sembari melangkahkan kaki nya masuk kedalam tenda kecil tersebut.

Didalam tenda, terdapat seorang wanita bertudung hitam yang sedang mengamati bola kaca yang memperlihatkan gambaran yang pria itu tidak mengerti.

Wanita itu mendongak, dan bertemu mata dengan pria bersurai violet itu.

"Ada apa anda datang kemari?"tanya wanita beriris Sapphire itu pada si pria. Pria itu menampilkan raut muka memelas dan berkata dengan suara yang pelan,

"Aku dipisahkan dengan kakakku, sekarang, aku ingin tau dia sedang apa dan dimana, apakah dia sudah mati atau masih hidup, bisakah kau membantuku?"tanya pria itu dengan melas.

Wanita bersurai hitam itu tersentuh dengan cerita si pria. Wanita itu pun meminta tanggal lahir beserta tempat terakhir kali mereka bertemu untuk ia lihat.

Pria itu memberi tahu tanggal lahir 'kakak' nya itu dan tempat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Ulang tahun yang ia kasih adalah 13 April -ulang tahun pria itu sendiri. Dan mengatakan kalau tempat terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah taman kota.

Dalam hati, pria itu menyeringai lebar. 'Bodoh sekali wanita ini! Padahal kan aku anak tunggal! Dan juga, tanggal ulang tahun yang aku berikan itu kan tanggal ulang tahun ku! Aku hanya mengubah tahun nya,'seru pria itu dalam hatinya.

Wanita peramal itu tampak bergetar dan itu membuat pria itu bingung. "Ada apa, peramal?"tanya pria itu heran. Wanita itu menatap pria tersebut dengan mata terbelalak.

"Anda tidak salah tanggal lahir bukan?"tanya wanita itu kaget. Pria itu makin bingung, "tentu saja, memang ada apa?"tanya pria itu heran.

Wanita itu meneguk ludahnya sendiri. "Bo-bola ini mengatakan kalau kakak mu itu meninggal setelah pulang dari klub malam dan jasadnya..."

" ** _Ada disini..., tepat didepanku_** "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari da

[Jawaban Chap sebelumnya:

Fem!Fang

Yaya

Fem!Taufan

Fem!Api/Ying

Air/Gempa

Karena Halilintar membunuh seorang wanita dan dua gadis itu menggunakan gunting nya.

Halilintar menjahit ulang barang curian nya untuk di cocokan ke tubuhnya.

Air/Gempa sama sekali tidak mengenal Halilintar karena dia sudah memiliki seorang istri -Yaya- dan dua orang anak -Taufan dan Api/Ying-.

Halilintar mengira kalau Air/Gempa adalah reinkarnasi dari suami nya karna mereka sangat mirip (ingat opening)

Halilintar mengira kalau Taufan dan Api/Ying adalah 'simpanan' setelah Yaya meninggal walaupun sebenarnya bukan]

Yuki's side:

YOSHAAAA! Akhirnya selesai juga! /elapkeringet/

Baiklah para detektif! Silahkan pecahkan riddle diatas dan cari makna tersembunyi didalamnya!

Untuk Nayu-nee, iyap! Betul sekali! Karya kak Vylenzh memang kereeeeen! /lompat-lompatgirang/

Oke, silahkan dijawab~

Sincerely, Hanazawa Yuki


	4. Pembunuh

Ah, halo! Mau mendengar cerita? Ayo mendekat ke sini! Biar kuceritakan sepucuk cerita yang sangaaaaat singkat!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Riddles (bukan) milik Hanazawa Yuki**

 **BoboiBoy punya Animonsta**

 **Riddle yang Yuki pakai bukan punya Yuki**

 **Warning! Aneh, OOC, gaje, dan lain-lain**

 **Halo! Kali ini diambil dari Riddle yang berasal dari**

 **Masih ada banyak simpenan dari blog itu XD**

 **Terus, chap kemarin susah enggak sih? Itu masih level Easy lho!**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, detektif di riddle asli nya kan Sherlock Holmes, disini Yuki ganti jadi Air**

 **Beberapa nama juga Yuki ganti**

 ** _Dozo~_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

BoboiBoy Air diminta bantuannya oleh pihak kepolisian. Kasus kali ini adalah pembunuhan seorang mahasiswa kaya jurusan bahasa inggris. Ada 4 orang tersangka:

A. Yaya, seorang guru berumur 50thn. Beliau sudah bekerja selama 10thn. Beliau sangat meyukai korban atas bakat yang dimilikinya.

B. Ying, umur 21 th, mahasiswi jurusan seni, seorang pianist yang sangat berbakat, dikatakan dia memiliki hubungan dengan korban

C. Fang, 25 th, temen sang korban yang memiliki hutang akibat berjudi.

D. Halilintar, 40 th, satpam universitas. dia pernah melihat sang korban melakukan pelecahan terhadap beberapa mahasiswi di universitas tersebut.

Ada sebuah surat kematian yang ditemukan & bisa menujukan identitas pelaku:

"I am a 7 letter word

123 is a liquid

3456 is a pain

567 is a girl

67 is a section in hospital"

Hanya sepuluh menit, Air mengetahui pembunuhnya.

Siapakah dia?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari da

[Jawaban Chap sebelumnya:

Peramal itu adalah Air, Pria tersebut adalah Fang

Seharusnya, Fang meninggal tertabrak truk sebelum masuk ke dalam tenda tersebut]

Yuki's side:

YOSHAAAA! Akhirnya selesai juga! /elapkeringet/

Baiklah para detektif! Silahkan pecahkan riddle diatas dan cari makna tersembunyi didalamnya!

Oke, silahkan dijawab~

Sincerely, Hanazawa Yuki


	5. Aku belum pernah melihatnya

Ah, halo! Mau mendengar cerita? Ayo mendekat ke sini! Biar kuceritakan sepucuk cerita yang sangaaaaat singkat!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Riddles (bukan) milik Hanazawa Yuki**

 **BoboiBoy punya Animonsta**

 **Riddle yang Yuki pakai bukan punya Yuki**

 **Warning! Aneh, OOC, gaje, dan lain-lain**

 **Halo! Kali ini diambil dari Riddle yang berasal dari**

 **Masih ada banyak simpenan dari blog itu XD**

 **Terus, chap kemarin susah enggak sih? Itu masih level Easy lho!**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, detektif di riddle asli nya kan Sherlock Holmes, disini Yuki ganti jadi Air/Ice**

 **Beberapa nama juga Yuki ganti**

 ** _Dozo~_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Pada suatu malam dengan hujan yang sangat deras dan berangin kencang, Gempa dan Yaya sedang memacu mobilnya sangat kencang.

Tiba-tiba disebuah jalan yang sepi mobilnya rusak dan Gempa harus pergi keluar mencari bantuan.

Dia khawatir untuk meninggalkan Yaya sendirian di mobil, jadi dia menutup jendelanya dan mengunci mobilnya sebelum pergi.

Ketika dia kembali, mobilnya masih dalam keadaan yang sama seperti sebelum dia tinggalkan. Tapi di dalam, Yaya sudah mati, banyak darah di lantai dan juga dia melihat seseorang yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari da

[Jawaban Chap sebelumnya: Pelakunya adalah Yaya, dapat terlihat dari _clue_ yang diberikan si pelaku, yaitu:

I am a 7 letter word = tujuh huruf = T-e-a-c-h-e-r

123 is a liquid= Cairan = Tea

345 is a pain= Sakit = Ache

567 is a girl= Perempuan = Her

67 is a section in hospital = Er - liat di _clue_ sebelumnya yang berakhiran 'er', jadi, pelakunya adalah Yaya]

Yuki's side:

YOSHAAAA! Akhirnya selesai juga! /elapkeringet/

Baiklah para detektif! Silahkan pecahkan riddle diatas dan cari makna tersembunyi didalamnya!

Oke, silahkan dijawab~

Sincerely, Hanazawa Yuki


	6. Smart Kids, da

Ah, halo! Mau mendengar cerita? Ayo mendekat ke sini! Biar kuceritakan sepucuk cerita yang sangaaaaat singkat!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Riddles (bukan) milik Hanazawa Yuki**

 **BoboiBoy punya Animonsta**

 **Riddle yang Yuki pakai bukan punya Yuki**

 **Warning! Aneh, OOC, gaje, dan lain-lain**

 **Halo! Kali ini diambil dari Riddle yang berasal dari**

 **Masih ada banyak simpenan dari blog itu XD**

 **Terus, chap kemarin susah enggak sih? Itu masih level Easy lho!**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, detektif di riddle asli nya kan Sherlock Holmes, disini Yuki ganti jadi Air/Ice**

 **Beberapa nama juga Yuki ganti**

 ** _Dozo~_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Yaya sedang dirumah sendiri, belajar dimejanya , di malam yang dingin dan berangin kencang. Orang tuanya pergi ke Brunei tadi pagi karena neneknya meninggal disana. Dia ingin sekali ikut tapi dia harus mengikuti ujian yang tidak bisa dilewatkan besok.

Badai semakin besar dan angin nya semakin menjadi-jadi diluar, membuat Yaya kesulitan untuk berkonsentrasi. Tiba2 dia dikagetkan oleh suara yang dia anggap hanya jendela yang terbanting akibat angin kencang.

Dia mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi lagi ke buku pelajarannya ketika dia samar2 mendengar suara jejak langkah. Saat Yaya keluar kamarnya dan melihat kesekeliling tiba2 ada yang mencengkram lehernya. Yaya mencoba untuk berteriak tapi tidak bisa karena penyusup itu menekan tenggorokannya. Cengkramannya pun sangat kuat sehingga Yaya tidak bisa membebaskan diri.

"Berikan semua uangmu!" ujar penyusup itu sambil menggeram.

"Di..Disana bukan di..sini! Tolong lepaskan aku!" seru Yaya.

"JANGAN BOHONG!" teriak si penyusup semakin gelisah.

Yaya merasa si penyusup itu semakin kuat mencengkram lehernya. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa2 dan beberapa detik berlalu dengan keheningan tiba2 telepon berdering.

"Orang akan curiga kalau aku tidak menjawab telpon," ujar Yaya, dengan nada suara yang terkontrol. Penyusup itu melepaskannya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan macam2 denganku!" teriak penyusup itu. Yaya segera menuju telpon. Dia mengambil nafas dalam2 dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Lalu dia angkat telponnya.

"Hai Ya! Bagaimana revisinya?" Tanya si penelepon.

"Hey Ying. Terima kasih sudah menelpon. Hei, kamu ingat catatan Sains yang aku pinjamkan minggu lalu? Aku butuh catatan itu. Aku akan sangat tertolong jika kamu bisa mengembalikannya besok, darurat sekali. Tolong cepat temukan catatannya. Aku harus kembali belajar sekarang. Bye," ujar Yaya, lalu dia menutup telponnya.

"Bagus, kamu tidak bicara macam2," ujar si penyusup, walaupun sedikit bingung dengan percakapan Yaya tadi.

"Sekarang, KATAKAN PADAKU DIMANA UANGNYA!" teriak si penyusup.

"di….di…. dikamar ayahku. Kamar pertama dikanan. Laci ketiga." Jawab Yaya.

"TUNJUKAN padaku!" ujar penyusup, sambil melepaskan cengkraman di leher Yaya. Yaya menghela nafas dalam2 dan hampir terjatuh. Dia menelan ludah dan berdoa dalam hati. Berjalan perlahan, menuju kamar ayahnya. Tiba2, mereka mendengar sirene mobil polisi. Penyusup kaget, seketika dia berlari ke jendela terdekat dan melompat keluar.

Yaya pun berlari keluar untuk melihat si penyusup tertangkap dan di bawa ke mobil polisi. Dia melihat Ying dan berlari ke arahnya lalu memeluknya erat.

"Smart kids," ujar polisi itu bangga.

Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari da

[Jawaban Chap sebelumnya: Yaya telah melahirkan lalu kehilangan banyak darah lalu meninggal, dan orang yang belum pernah dilihat oleh Gempa terebut adalah anak yg baru lahir itu]

Yuki's side:

YOSHAAAA! Akhirnya selesai juga! /elapkeringet/

Baiklah para detektif! Silahkan pecahkan riddle diatas dan cari makna tersembunyi didalamnya!

Oke, silahkan dijawab~

Sincerely, Hanazawa Yuki


	7. Chapter 7

Ah, halo! Mau mendengar cerita? Ayo mendekat ke sini! Biar kuceritakan sepucuk cerita yang sangaaaaat singkat!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Riddles (bukan) milik Hanazawa Yuki**

 **BoboiBoy punya Animonsta**

 **Riddle yang Yuki pakai bukan punya Yuki**

 **Warning! Aneh, OOC, gaje, dan lain-lain**

 **Halo! Kali ini diambil dari Riddle yang berasal dari**

 **Masih ada banyak simpenan dari blog itu XD**

 **Terus, chap kemarin susah enggak sih? Itu masih level Easy lho!**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, detektif di riddle asli nya kan Sherlock Holmes, disini Yuki ganti jadi Air/Ice**

 **Beberapa nama juga Yuki ganti**

 ** _Dozo~_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Los Angles, 18 Desember 2009

Boboiboy Air berusaha memecahkan misteri pembunuhan seorang atlet senam 2 bulan yang lalu. Korban di temukan tewas di tempat latihannya. Boboiboy Air mencurigai 4 orang rekan sesama atletnya.

a. Yaya (Atlet anggar) : saya sedang mengikuti lomba anggar tahunan di jepang waktu itu

b. Fang (atlet basket) : Saya sedang di london waktu itu, sedang memulihkan cidera otot saya

c. Taufan (atlet ski) : Saya sedang ikut lomba di Jepang waktu itu

d. Gempa (atlet senam) : dia saingan terberat saya, tapi saya tidak mungkin membunuhnya

Hanya beberapa menit Boboiboy Air mengetahui pembunuhnya.

Siapakah dia?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari da

[Jawaban Chap sebelumnya:Yaya menggunakan tombol MUTE di telponnya jadi kalau di tekan tombolnya yang berbicara di telpon (Lawan bicara) tidak akan mendengar perkataan Yaya.

Yaya memainkan tombol MUTE agar Ying hanya mendengar apa yg perlu didengar oleh Ying. Jadi Ying hanya mendengar;

"Tolong... Darurat sekali... Tolong... Cepat..."]

Yuki's side:

YOSHAAAA! Akhirnya selesai juga! /elapkeringet/

Baiklah para detektif! Silahkan pecahkan riddle diatas dan cari makna tersembunyi didalamnya!

Oke, silahkan dijawab~

Sincerely, Hanazawa Yuki


	8. Chapter 8

Ah, halo! Mau mendengar cerita? Ayo mendekat ke sini! Biar kuceritakan sepucuk cerita yang sangaaaaat singkat!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Riddles (bukan) milik Hanazawa Yuki**

 **BoboiBoy punya Animonsta**

 **Riddle yang Yuki pakai bukan punya Yuki**

 **Warning! Aneh, OOC, gaje, dan lain-lain**

 **Halo! Yuki is back! XD**

 **Anyone misses me~? /sokinggrislu/ /gak/**

 **Forget about it, By the way, chap kemarin susah enggak sih?**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, detektif di riddle asli nya kan Sherlock Holmes, disini setiap ada peran dia, Yuki akan ganti jadi Air/Ice**

 **Beberapa nama juga Yuki ganti**

 ** _Dozo~_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Suatu hari terjadi pembunuhan di sekolah, korban bernama Taufan. Sesaat sebelum tewas ia menulis surat "Kamu hanya perlu mengetahui huruf tengah dari namanya, dia lah pembunuh nya". Polisi mencurigai 4 orang yaitu:

Amy : teman korban di rumah

Suzy : teman korban di sekolah

Fang : kapten basket di sekolah

Ying : mantan pacar korban..

Siapa pembunuhnya..?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari da

[Jawaban Chap sebelumnya:Pembunuhnya adalah Taufan karna dua bulan sebelum desember adalah oktober, dan saat itu Jepang belum mengalami musim dingin, sangat konyol jika dia bilang kau dia sedang lomba ski di Jepang, sementara Jepang belum musim dingin]

Yuki's side:

YOSHAAAA! Akhirnya selesai juga! /elapkeringet/

Baiklah para detektif! Silahkan pecahkan riddle diatas dan cari makna tersembunyi didalamnya!

Oke, silahkan dijawab~

Sincerely, Hanazawa Yuki


	9. Chapter 9

Ah, halo! Mau mendengar cerita? Ayo mendekat ke sini! Biar kuceritakan sepucuk cerita yang sangaaaaat singkat!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Riddles (bukan) milik Hanazawa Yuki**

 **BoboiBoy punya Animonsta**

 **Riddle yang Yuki pakai bukan punya Yuki**

 **Warning! Aneh, OOC, gaje, dan lain-lain**

 **Halo! Yuki is back! XD**

 **Anyone misses me~? /sokinggrislu/ /gak/**

 **Forget about it,**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, detektif di riddle asli nya kan Sherlock Holmes, disini setiap ada peran dia, Yuki akan ganti jadi Air/Ice**

 **Beberapa nama juga Yuki ganti**

 ** _Dozo~_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Satu malam, Boboiboy Air sedang menonton TV dirumahnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah bola sepak masuk melalui jendelanya dan merusak kaca jendelanya. Dia bangun dan melihat keluar jendela, pada saat itu pula dia melihat anak-anak tetangganya sedang berlarian dan kabur. Nama anak-anak itu adalah Mark Benson, Stanley Benson dan Ocho Benson. Hari berikutnya Air mendapat catatan di pintunya yang tertulis " ? Benson broke your window ".

Menurut catatan itu anak yang manakah dari ke 3 Benson yang harus Air tanyai tentang kejadian tersebut?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari da

[Jawaban Chap sebelumnya:Pembunuhnya adalah Amy, karna huruf tengahnya adalah M = Murder (Pembunuh)]

Yuki's side:

YOSHAAAA! Terima kasih review nya! Chap kemarin gampang banget yah? Kalau chap ini gimana? Rada sulit gak?

Ngomong-ngomong, SELAMAT UNTUK SAYA KARNA REVIEW YANG GENAP! ALIAS 80 Review! XD

Terus, ada yang setuju gak nanti di chap 10 Yuki publish Urban Legend? Kalau gak mau sih gapapa, cuman nawarin xD

Baiklah para detektif! Silahkan pecahkan riddle diatas dan cari makna tersembunyi didalamnya!

Oke, silahkan dijawab~

Sincerely, Hanazawa Yuki


	10. Pita Kuning

Ah, halo! Mau mendengar cerita? Ayo mendekat ke sini! Biar kuceritakan sepucuk cerita yang sangaaaaat singkat!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Riddles (bukan) milik Hanazawa Yuki**

 **BoboiBoy punya Animonsta**

 **Riddle yang Yuki pakai bukan punya Yuki**

 **Warning! Aneh, OOC, gaje, dan lain-lain**

 **Halo! Yuki is back! XD**

 **Ada yang kangen sama saya? XD /gak/ /ngarep/**

 **Mohon maaf karna update yang telat, lagi streaming anime soalnya xD /gakusahpamerwoy/**

 **Forget about it,**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, detektif di riddle asli nya kan Sherlock Holmes, disini setiap ada peran dia, Yuki akan ganti jadi Air/Ice**

 **Beberapa nama juga Yuki ganti**

 ** _Dozo~_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Ada seorang gadis bernama Ying yang dulu tinggal di Pulau Rintis. Anehnya, gadis ini selalu memakai pita kuning di lehernya setiap hari. Dia berteman baik dengan seorang laki-laki bernama Taufan sejak dia berumur tiga tahun. Ketika masih kecil, Taufan nggak terlalu memperhatikan pita kuning yang melingkar di leher Ying. Tapi, ketika sudah beranjak remaja, Taufan pun mulai merasa itu sebuah hal yang aneh.

Ketika ditanya, Ying pun menolak menjawab. Tetap saja ini nggak membuat rasa suka Taufan sama gadis ini berkurang. Akhirnya mereka pun jadian dan Taufan bertanya lagi tentang pita kuning itu. Tapi, Ying tetap nggak menjawab dan berkata mungkin suatu hari dia akan memberi tahu Taufan kenapa dia selalu memakai pita itu.

Waktu pun berlalu hingga akhirnya Taufan dan Ying memutuskan untuk menikah. Karena kesibukan persiapan pernikahan, Taufan nggak sempat bertanya sampai satu minggu setelah pernikahan. Akhirnya, Taufan pun bertanya lagi. Tapi, dengan mata berkaca-kaca, istrinya pun menjawab, "Kita sangat bahagia bersama, kenapa kamu perlu tahu alasannya?"

Sampai mereka pun memiliki beberapa anak, Taufan pun menghormati keputusan Ying untuk nggak bercerita tentang pita kuning itu. Suatu ketika, Ying terserang penyakit parah dan sekarat, Taufan pun menanyakan pertanyaan itu lagi. Awalnya Ying menolak tapi kemudian dengan senyuman yang sedih dia berkata, "Baiklah, Taufan, kamu boleh melepaskan pita kuning itu dari leherku, tapi tolong jangan takut,".

Dengan gemetar, Taufan melepas pita kuning itu dari leher istrinya. Lalu, sesuatu pun menggelinding jatuh bersamaan dengan dilepaskan nya pita kuning tersebut dari lehernya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari da

[Jawaban Chap sebelumnya:Yang memecahkan kaca jendela adalah Mark Benson, krn tertulis "?" di pesan yg diterima Air, ? = Mark]

Yuki's side:

YOSHAAAA! Terima kasih review nya! Chap kemarin gampang banget yah? Saya terharu karna banyak yang benar :'p /emanggampang/

Urban Legend chap ini adalah 'Pita Kuning' saya gak tau asalnya darimana, main comot/? dari Internet soalnya xD

Baiklah para detektif! Silahkan pecahkan riddle diatas dan cari makna tersembunyi didalamnya!

Oke, silahkan dijawab~

Sincerely, Hanazawa Yuki


	11. Chapter 11

Ah, halo! Mau mendengar cerita? Ayo mendekat ke sini! Biar kuceritakan sepucuk cerita yang sangaaaaat singkat!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Riddles (bukan) milik Hanazawa Yuki**

 **BoboiBoy punya Animonsta**

 **Riddle yang Yuki pakai bukan punya Yuki**

 **Warning! Aneh, OOC, gaje, dan lain-lain**

 **Halo! Yuki is back! XD**

 **Ada yang kangen sama saya? XD /gak/ /ngarep/**

 **Forget about it,**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, detektif di riddle asli nya kan Sherlock Holmes, disini setiap ada peran dia, Yuki akan ganti jadi Air/Ice**

 **Beberapa nama juga Yuki ganti**

 ** _Dozo~_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Seorang guru komputer ditemukan tewas di tempat duduknya, di hadapan korban terdapat sebuah laptop yg menyala, pada layar ditemukan sebuah tulisan yang mengarahkan pada pelaku, tulisan yang terdapat dilayar tersebut adalah "I'm not I, I'm beside U", juga di samping tulisan tersebut ada sebuah panah yang menunjuk pada gambar papan dan sebuah kunci.

Tersangkanya adalah :

A : Adu du seorang penjaga sekolah

B : Yaya seorang guru bahasa indo yang tempat duduk di sebelah kanan korban

C : Probe seorang guru komputer yang tempat duduknya di belakang korban

D : Boboiboy seorang guru bahasa inggris yang tempat duduknya di sebelah kiri korban

Siapa pembunuhnya ..?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari da

[Jawaban Chap sebelumnya:Kepala Ying menggelinding jatuh bersamaan dengan dilepaskan nya pita tersebut dari lehernya]

Yuki's side:

YOSHAAAA! Terima kasih review nya! Chap kemarin gampang banget yah? Saya terharu karna banyak yang benar :'p /emanggampang/

Baiklah para detektif! Silahkan pecahkan riddle diatas dan cari makna tersembunyi didalamnya!

Oke, silahkan dijawab~

Sincerely, Hanazawa Yuki


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Riddles (bukan) milik Hanazawa Yuki**

 **BoboiBoy punya Animonsta**

 **Riddle yang Yuki pakai bukan punya Yuki**

 **Warning! Aneh, OOC, gaje, dan lain-lain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ada orang tua yang sangat kaya tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah mewah di atas bukit. Suatu malam polisi mendapat telepon bahwa orang tua tersebut bunuh diri. Ketika mereka sampai di TKP, pelayan nya membuka kan pintu. Dia bilang bahwa dia terlambat datang bekerja. Lalu ketika dia sedang bersih-bersih di dapur, dia mendengar suara tembakan di lantai atas. Lalu dia segera berlari ke lantai atas dan ketakutan ketika menemukan boss nya membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Polisi meminta untuk melihat mayatnya dan pelayan itu menuntun mereka ke lantai atas, ke ruang tidur orang tua tersebut.

Orang tua itu terduduk, tapi badan dan kepalanya tergeletak ke meja. Banyak sekali darah disekitar kepalanya dan luka tembakan di pelipisnya. Sebuah pistol tergeletak di meja tepat berada didekat tangan kanan orang tua itu. Dia menggenggam sebuah tape recorder di tangan kirinya. Di pistol nya pun hanya terdapat sidik jari si orang tua itu.

Salah satu polisinya mencoba menekan tombol PLAY di tape recorder nya. Lalu terdengar suara Orang tua tersebut, "Namaku Boboiboy Halilintar, aku kesepian dan tidak bahagia. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia yang kejam ini. Semoga Tuhan mengasihi jiwaku." beberapa detik kemudian mereka mendengar suara tembakan.

Setelah mendengar rekaman itu. Seketika, polisi menahan si pelayan.

Bagaimana bisa begitu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari da

[Jawaban Chap sebelumnya:Pembunuhnya adalah Boboiboy. Baca kalimat "I'm not I , i'm beside U" dan juga papan yang dimaksud adalah keyboard, lihat di tombol U keyboard, dikatakan "I'm not I, i'm beside U" so huruf Y, nah huruf Y itu berada dsebelah kiri U, jadi pembunuhnya adalah Boboiboy]

*Maaf karena banyak nya tanda baca yang salah di chap kemarin*


	13. Bola Bearing

Riddles (bukan) milik Hanazawa Yuki

BoboiBoy punya Animonsta

Riddle yang Yuki pakai bukan punya Yuki tapi ngutip dari Sony(titik)ryan(titik)blog

Warning! Aneh, OOC, gaje, dan lain-lain

* * *

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Boboiboy Gempa sedang bekerja di gudang peralatannya ketika anaknya -Boboiboy Air- datang dan menangis.

"Ada apa nak?" tanya Gempa heran.

"Ayah, tadi aku bermain kelereng bersama teman2 disekolah," rintih Air. "Salah satu temanku memasukan bola bearing kedalam telingaku dan tidak mau keluar." sambung Air.

"Tidak usah khawatir nak," ujar Gempa sembari tersenyum. "Ayah yakin punya sesuatu disini yang bisa membuat bola itu keluar." ujar Gempa lagi.

Hobi favorit Gempa adalah sains dan pekerjaan pertukangan. Dibengkel nya penuh dengan macam-macam alat juga penemuan-penemuan. Matanya mulai mencari keseluruh penjuru gudang peralatannya sampai dia menemukan sebuah alat elektro-magnet super kuat yang dia buat sendiri.

Gempa berkata, "Mesin ini adalah magnet nak, bola bearingnya terbuat dari logam. Jadi ketika ayah menyalakan mesinnya, bola bearing nya akan tertarik dan keluar dari telingamu."

Akhirnya Gempa menempatkan telinga Air berhadapan dengan mesinnya. Dia menyalakan saklarnya dan lalu terdengar suara dentangan yang sangat nyaring tanda bolanya sudah keluar dan menempel di magnet.

Dan Air bertekuk lutut ke lantai, terbunuh seketika.

Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari da

[Jawaban Chap sebelumnya:Saat polisi menekan tombol PLAY, rekaman itu langsung mulai dari awal. Bagaimana bisa orang tua itu bisa me-REWIND tape recordernya setelah ia menembak kepalanya sendiri? Jadi si pelayan di curigai memaksa orang tua tersebut untuk membuat rekamannya dan menembak kepalanya. Lalu dia membuat TKP seperti bunuh diri. ]

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf karena update yang sangat ngaret. Saya sibuk berkelana di fandom lain dan juga... sifat khas orang Indonesia, (yakni malas) menyerang saya saat saya hendak mengetik chap ini.

Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf karena update yang sangat ngaret.

Tertanda,

Hanazawa Yuki.


	14. Chapter 14

Riddles (bukan) milik Hanazawa Yuki

BoboiBoy punya Animonsta

Riddle yang Yuki pakai bukan punya Yuki tapi ngutip dari Sonyriyan(titik)blogspot

Warning! Aneh, OOC, dan lain-lain

* * *

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Suatu hari, Gempa membawa Api dan Air ke taman hiburan. Dia membiarkan kedua anaknya bermain dan bilang pada mereka untuk bertemu nanti di pintu keluar jam 5:00 sore.

Ketika kedua anaknya datang, jam sudah menunjukan jam 5:30. Gempa marah dan bilang tidak akan membawa mereka ke taman hiburan selama satu bulan.

Lalu, Air berkata, "Tunggu, itu bukan salah kami! Kami sedang ada di roller coaster tadi. Ketika berada di turunan pertama, mesin nya bermasalah dan membuat kami terlambat datang kesini!" Setelah berfikir sejenak, akhirnya Gempa tetap menghukum mereka.

Kenapa mereka tetap dihukum?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari da

[Jawaban Chap sebelumnya:Dikarenakan Air tidak memberitahu telinga sebelah mana yang kemasukan bola bearing, jadi kemungkinan Gempa menempatkan alat magnet nya di bagian telinga yang salah, sehingga bola bearing tersebut menembus kepala Air hingga tewas. (Ngeri yah?)]

Selamat untuk yang kemarin jawaban nya benar! Dan, sebagai hadiah, saya langsung up hari ini juga. (Walaupun sempat bingung mau pake Riddle yang mana)

Jadi, silahkan menjawab. Semoga beruntung! ^^

Tertanda,

Hanazawa Yuki.


	15. Chapter 15

Riddles (bukan) milik Hanazawa Yuki

BoboiBoy punya Animonsta

Riddle yang Yuki pakai bukan punya Yuki tapi ngutip dari Sonyriyan(titik)blogspot

Warning! Aneh, OOC, dan lain-lain

* * *

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

15 April 2013

Suatu pembunuhan misterius terjadi di Pulau Rintis. Seorang mahasiswi tewas di belakang kampusnya. Banyak percikan darah dan di temukan juga pisau entah milik siapa. Barang berharga milik korban tidak ada yang hilang seperti HP, laptop, dan lainnya.

Di dinding belakang kampus ada sebuah noda yang di duga kode. Kode tersebut adalah noda seperti garis dan tiga titik ( _ . . .) polisi telah mencurigai beberapa orang yang sempat dekat dengan korban yaitu;

* Yaya: teman sekampus korban.

* Fang : pacar korban.

* Ying : kakak korban.

* Boboiboy : teman lelaki korban.

* Perampok

Siapa pembunuhnya..?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari da

[Jawaban Chap sebelumnya: Sejak kapan Rollercoaster memakai mesin didalamnya?]

Chap kemaren itu, Gempa agak OOC yang marah ya? Biarkan sajalah, yang penting 'kan, Riddle nya xD /ditabokgolemtanah

Jadi, silahkan menjawab. Semoga beruntung! ^^

Tertanda,

Hanazawa Yuki.


	16. Chapter 16

Riddles (bukan) milik Hanazawa Yuki

BoboiBoy punya Animonsta

Riddle yang Yuki pakai bukan punya Yuki tapi ngutip dari berbagai sumber :s

Warning! Aneh, OOC, dan lain-lain

* * *

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Malam itu, Halilintar dan melihat sebuah restoran yg menyediakan sop Albattros. Halilintar merasa tertarik dan memesan satu mangkok pada penjual.

Lima menit kemudian, Halilintar memakannya dan kemudian memuntahkannya ke lantai. Kemudian, ia keluar dan menembak kepala nya sendiri.

(Note: Albattros itu nama burung)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari da

[Jawaban Chap sebelumnya: Sudah jelaskan? jawaban nya adalah Boboiboy. Coba cek lagi buku sandi morse]

Maaf karena typo yang kemarin T^T. Riddle awalnya itu pake 'aku' makanya jadi 'kepalaku'.

Aku lupa ganti yang kata 'kepalaku' nyaaaa! Maafkan saya! /sujudsujud/

Jadi, silahkan menjawab. Semoga beruntung! ^^

Tertanda,

Hanazawa Yuki.


	17. Chapter 17

Riddles (bukan) milik Hanazawa Yuki

BoboiBoy punya Animonsta

Riddle yang Yuki pakai bukan punya Yuki tapi ngutip dari berbagai sumber :s

Warning! Aneh, OOC, dan lain-lain

* * *

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini, Yaya mendapati bahwa Air memiliki kemampuan aneh. Ia memiliki kebiasaan mengacungkan jarinya pada wajah seseorang sewaktu-waktu.

Gempa dan Yaya menyadari bahwa, jika Air mengacungkan jarinya pada wajah seseorang seperti itu, berarti orang tersebut akan meninggal tiga hari kemudian.

Tahun lalu ia mengacungkan jarinya pada kakeknya, dan pada tiga hari kemudian kakeknya meninggal karena serangan jantung. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia mengacungkan jarinya pada aktris terkenal yang ada di majalah. Tiga hari kemudian aktris tersebut meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil.

Hari ini, ketika Yaya akan menyalakan televisi, Air mengacungkan jarinya tepat kearah layar. Ketika Yaya menyalakan televisinya, terlihat di layar bahwa Presiden sedang menyampaikan pidatonya. Yaya tidak percaya bahwa Presiden akan meninggal pada tiga hari kedepan, tetapi prediksi Air memang tidak pernah meleset.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari da

[Jawaban Chap sebelumnya: Banyak orang yg bilang memakan daging burung albatross serasa seperti mencicipi hidangan di laut. Saat menyantap hidangan tersebut, Halilintar teringat peristiwa saat dia di laut (entah dia pelaut, angkatan laut, nelayan ataupun bajak laut). Saat itu dia mengalami shipwrecked dan terdampar di pulau kosong bersama crew2nya. Saat banyak yang akhirnya mati kelaparan, Halilintar bersama crew2 yang lain memakan crew yang lemah untuk bertahan hidup hingga akhirnya mereka berhasil diselamatkan. Saat memakan sup albatros tersebut, Halilintar teringat bagaimana dia memakan crew2 nya dalam insiden tersebut dan akhirnya bunuh diri karena dihantui perasaan bersalah.]

Sebagai hadiah karena up yang ngaret, saya sodorin Riddle lagi nih.

Jadi, silahkan menjawab. Semoga beruntung! ^^

Tertanda,

Hanazawa Yuki.


End file.
